Chain's
by hetaph
Summary: Carla entre au lycée Karl Aylen. Tout devint un cauchemar quand elle commença à voir un homme qui l'appelle. Il est perdu, il lui manque quelque chose. Très vite elle s'aperçoit que de nombreux élèves sont dans le même cas qu'elle. La jeune fille commence alors à douter de Mme. Aylen, la directrice. Mais qui est-elle vraiment? Quel est son but? Et surtout qui sont-ils vraiment?


Chain

* * *

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire!

* * *

La femme, cachée par la pénombre sourit. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait sa chance! Elle allait pouvoir sauver son mari! Elle s'avança. La lumière de la bougie révéla une belle femme blonde aux yeux dorés.

Carla commençait à s'impatienter, elle attendait devant la grille de son nouveau lycée depuis une heure. Elle aurait pu rester au lit plus longtemps si elle ne s'était pas trompé d'heure.

Après quelques longues minutes d'attente, la grille s'ouvrit enfin sur un magnifique bâtiment qui semblait ancien. Elle suivit la foule jusqu'à une estrade ou attendait une grande femme blonde dont les yeux dorés scrutaient les élèves. Derrière elle se tenait cinq élèves qui portaient des uniformes rouges qui contrastaient avec le bleu que portaient les autres élèves.

La femme s'avança jusqu'au micro installé sur l'estrade.

« Chers élèves! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année que j'espère fructueuse. Pour les nouveaux lycéens, je me présente, je suis Mme. Aylen, la principale de ce lycée […] »

Le lycée Karl Aylen était régit par un système de points. Chaque élève gagnait ou perdait des points selon ses actions. Dès qu'un élève amassait assez de points, il gagnait une étoile. En tout, il y avait trois étoiles et chaque élève partait de la première étoile mais quelques un accédait directement à la deuxième si il versait un don au lycée. Pour le moment il n'y avait que cinq personnes ayant réussi à atteindre la troisième étoile et ses cinq personnes étaient ceux aux uniformes rouges.

Mme Aylen présenta les membres du conseil des élèves qui était également les cinq seules personnes ayant trois étoiles. Ewen Linden était à droite de l'estrade, c'était un grand brun aux yeux bleus à l'air hautain. Il portait une veste grise ceinturée par dessus sa chemise. A côté de lui se tenait Opal Mary, elle avait de longs cheveux attachés en couettes retenus par un serre tête surmonté par une étoile. Au milieu il y avait Wendy Jacobs dont les magnifiques yeux d'un étrange violet pouvaient faire pâlir une mannequin. Duncan Bower était à sa gauche et le dernier était Curtis Griggs, brun lui aussi comme tout ses camarades.

La principale finit son discours par un encouragement aux nouveaux élèves et elle les pria de se rendre dans leur salle.

Carla sortit de son sac la feuille ou était indiqué sa classe. Elle était en seconde A et devait se rendre dans la salle A34 située dans le bâtiment A.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment central quand quelqu'un l'appela.

« Ou vas tu comme ça, petite souris! S'exclama une voix masculine derrière la jeune fille.

Carla se retourna. La personne qui l'avait interpellé était assise sur un muret devant le bâtiment. Ses yeux rouges scrutaient malicieusement Carla.

_Je ne suis pas une souris et puis qui es-tu d'abords?

_Réponds moi d'abords puis je te le dirai, Miss.

_Je me rends à ma salle de classe, c'est évident pourtant!

_Un donné pour un rendu alors, je suis Aloïs Gall. Dit-il en jouant avec son foulard rose.

_De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

_Tout doux, petite souris, c'est toi qui m'a posé cette question. D'ailleurs quelle salle cherche-tu?

_Je cherche la salle A34. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dis!

_C'est pas ce bâtiment, c'est celui la. Fit-il en pointant une grande bâtisse au fond de la cour.

_Vraiment? Eh bien merci, Aloïs Gall!

_De rien petite souris!»

Carla se hâta d'aller au bâtiment qu'Aloïs lui avait indiqué. Elle considérait qu'elle avait déjà assez perdue de temps comme ça. Mais quand elle arriva au bâtiment, elle ne vit personne et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en retard.

A ce moment un garçon au cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux verts émeraude sortit de la bâtisse.

«Excuse moi, est-ce que tu peux me dire où est la salle A34, s'il-te-plait?

_Elle n'est pas du tout ici! Suis moi, on va au même endroit!

_Tu es en seconde A aussi?

_Oui, je sais que c'est un peu difficile à croire, on me dit toujours que je fais très jeune.

_Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi tu étais ici si la classe est dans un autre bâtiment?

_C'est l'internat, je suis arrivé quelques jours avant pour me préparer à la rentrée, beaucoup de gens le font.

_Je n'étais pas au courant.

_C'est normal, tu es nouvelle, moi je suis ici depuis le collège.

_C'est aussi un collège?

_Oui, tu ne le savais pas non plus?

_Pas vraiment... C'est pour ça que certains secondes ont déjà deux ou trois étoiles?

_C'est exact, mais il n'y a pas que ça, certaines familles riches payent chers pour que leurs enfants accèdent directement à la deuxième étoile dès leur arrivée.»

_Au fait, comment tu t'appelles?

_Mavis Russell, et toi?

_Je m'appelle Carla Morel.

_On arrive, suis moi!»

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin à la salle A34. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, une femme à l'air sévère leur indiqua des places. Ils s'assirent discrètement.

«Maintenant que nos deux retardataires sont arrivés, je vais pouvoir commencer. Je suis votre professeur principale, Mme Abott. J'enseigne l'anglais et également le français.»

Elle distribua un carnet noir avec écrit «cahier de liaison» en lettre dorés puis elle saisit une feuille qui traînait sur le bureau.

«Je vais maintenant attribuer vos chambres, je vais commencer par les 1 étoile qui partagent des chambres à quatre. Donc […] dans la chambre 3, Carla Morel, Bethany Levinson, Alice Baskerville et Dolly Nail […] Bon maintenant que vous avez tous vos chambres, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain. Vos emplois du temps commencent demain.»

Elle sortit de la salle, Mavis l'attendait accompagné par deux élèves de leur classe.

«Carla! Je vais te présenter des amis!

_C'est elle la fameuse nouvelle? Demanda un adolescent aux cheveux longs attachés et aux yeux violets.

_Elle est plutôt joli! Tu aimes les chats? Demanda l'autre élève.

_Euh... Merci. Tu as parlé de chat? Non, désolé je n'aime pas trop ça!

_C'est quoi cette question, Cheschire?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ne fait pas attention à Cheschire, il est toujours comme ça. On finit par s'habituer. J'allais oublier mes manières, je suis Levi et toi?

_Carla Morel.

_Mais ça veut dire qe tu vas partager la chambre de ma petite Alice!

_Tu la connais?

_Evidemment, c'est ma cousine!»

Carla quitta le petit groupe, elle ne voulait pas garder sa valise en main toute la journée. Sur le chemin, elle reconnut le type bizarre qui l'avait induite en erreur, Aloïs Gall. Elle était un peu en colère contre lui, de plus il aurait pu lui dire qu'ils allaient dans la même blague.

Elle le bouscula déliberement.

«Tout doux miss!

_Tu m'as mise dans la mauvaise direction!

_Tu me demandais la salle? Je pensais que tu cherchais le dortoir! Affirma t-il avec un sourire peu sincère.

_Essaie de me faire croire ça, espèce de clown stupide!

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça!»

Elle n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec cet idiot. Elle partit. Plus loin, une jeune fille métisse aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs dégradé en gris l'attendait plus loin.

«Tu es vraiment courageuse de t'opposer à Aloïs!

_Eh bien merci mais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à répliquer contre un idiot pareil!

_C'est vrai mais peu de personne oserait faire ça. Personnellement, il m'effraie, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, c'est instinctif je dirais.

_Il me fait un peu peur aussi mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aura le desus avec moi!

_Bien dit!

_Tu vas au dortoir?

_Oui et toi aussi je suppose?

_C'est vrai, au fait je m'appelle Carla.

_C'est génial, moi c'est Bethany, on est dans la même chambre!»

Carla et Bethany entrèrent dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribué. Les deux autres filles y étaient déjà et défaisaient leurs affaires. La première, une jeune fille reconnaissable à ses cheveux blancs et qui ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine était assise sur le lit à côté de la fenêtre et l'autre s'était mise en haut du deuxième lit superposé. Bethany se mit en haut de la fenêtre et Carla n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre en dessous de la brune.

Bethany ouvrit l'armoire, celle ci était divisée en quatre pour chacune d'entre elle mais tout les espaces étaient pris.

«Alice, laisse nous de la place aussi! Dit-elle à la brune.

_Pourquoi moi d'abord!

_T'es la seule à avoir ranger tes affaires.

_Y a Dolly aussi!

_Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps. Répondit-elle poliment.

_Ah tu vois!

_Oui bon...»

Alice déplaça toutes ses affaires dans un seul espace et les trois autres purent ranger les leur.

«Il est quelle heure? Demanda Alice.

_Attends, dit Bethany en sortant son portable, il est 17h30.

_Il est que 17h30...

_Pourquoi?

_J'ai faim!

_Je dois y aller, à plus tard. Les interrompit Dolly.»

La jeune fille sans expression sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Carla ne chercha pas plus d'explications et sortit un livre de son sac, elle aimait lire depuis longtemps.

«J'en peux plus d'être enfermée, j'ai faim!

_C'est pas encore l'heure, Alice!

_On peut pas sortir, je sais pas moi, nous promener!

_Vas-y toute seule alors, je veux rester ici.

_Mais j'aime pas être seule!

_Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux.

_Ce serait super Carla, laissons Bethany se débrouiller seule!»

Carla et Alice sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent dans le parc qui entourait le bâtiment central. Le domaine était plus grand que ce que Carla avait imaginé quand elle était arrivée.

«Dis Alice...

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_Bethany m'a dit tout as l'heure que personnes n'osaient tenir tête à Aloïs. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde à peur de lui?

_Je ne comprends pas bien non plus, il ne me fait rien de spécial, il n'a pas intérêt de toute façon.

_Je demanderai à Dolly ou Bethany.

_Oui, c'est une bonne idée.»

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent un echo de dispute. Alice la tira vers un bosquet pour que les auteurs de la dispute ne les voit. Elles virent Dolly à terre, devant elle, son portrait craché dont les cheveux étaient plus longs et détachés. Son uniforme montrait qu'elle avait deux étoiles.

«C'est qui?

_Elle s'appelle Demi Nail, elle est dans notre classe.

_Nail... Comme Dolly!

_C'est sa sœur jumelle mais j'ai l'impression que Dolly est son esclave, elle obéit à tous ses ordres.

_Mais pourquoi?

_Qu'est ce que j'en sais. Si tu veux en savoir plus écoute!»

A ce moment quelqu'un qu'Alice et Carla ne reconnurent pas tout de suite arriva et aida Dolly.

«Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites?

Elles le reconnurent enfin, c'était Duncan Bower, du conseil des élèves et accessoirement un trois étoile.

_J'aidais juste ma sœur à se relever. Elle est tellement maladroite!

_Déguerpissez!

_Oui, oui! Fit Demi en faisant mine de partir accompagnée de sa bande d'amie.

_Ca va?

_Oui, merci...

_Que c'est il passé?

_Rien. Répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.»

Alice et Carla choisirent ce moment pour rejoindre leur amie. Dolly semblait surprise de les voir.

«Tiens, deux commères.

_On est pas des commères, on vient juste soutenir notre amie!

_Je l'ai déjà entendu celle-la...

_Et toi, Duncan machin, pas besoin de te la jouer parce que t'es un trois étoiles.

_Tu serais pas la rebelle qui sert de sœur à Abyss?

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la «rebelle»!

_Calme-toi Alice! Intervint Carla.

_T'es pas de son côté, pas toi quand même!

_Je ne suis pas dans son camp mais ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, il n'en vaut pas la peine!»

Alice râla un peu mais elle admit que Carla avait raison et elle lacha l'affaire. Elle préféra ignorer complétement Duncan jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

«Ca va Dolly?

_Très bien, allons rejoindre Alice. Répondit-elle en jetant un regard à la brune qui commençait à avancer.

_Attends...»

Trop tard, Dolly avait déjà été rejoindre Alice et elle ne semblait pas vouloir continuer la conversation. Tant pis, Carla en apprendrait d'avantage plus tard. Elle les rattrapa.

«Alice, où est ce que tu nous emmènes?

_Bah à la cantine, j'ai faim!»

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez?


End file.
